1501
by HP-Crazed14
Summary: a story of a French princess traveling to a new country. starts in 1501 but goes farther
1. Spring 1501

the first chapter of my story

* * *

**Spring 1501**

By Claire Noles

"Our little princess shall be sent to England and marry the Prince of Wales!" stated King Richard to the men of his council and his wife, Queen Teresa of the Netherlands. "With both our country and England's alliances we shall be invincible!"

The council began to whisper to each other; some asking "Is she fit," or "Will they take her?" The only one brave enough to talk aloud was the king's wife.

"Have you told the princess this, my Lord? Let me remind you, she is not her sister, she will not take this easily," she said to her husband calmly.

The king knew she had a point; his older daughter was not ill tempered as the youngest princess was. Princess Sarah was quite and obedient, the opposite of her sister, energetic, independent, even troublesome. Princess Sarah had accepted her marriage to the prince of Spain easily; he knew it would not be the same for Princess Claire. The King called for a pageboy.

"Tell the Princess I must speak to her." He told the boy and he went running out of the room. Not too much later did the king dismiss the meeting and left to go to his daughter's rooms. When he got to her door the guard announced his presence and he walked in. She was sitting in a window seat with a few of her greatest friends talking and giggling. She did not notice his presence until her friends had gotten up and curtsied, she did the same.

"Father, it is good to see you, what is it you want to tell me?" she asked smiling happily.

"You are going to be the new Princess of Wales and future Queen of England," he tried to say happily. He looked for emotion on her face, there was none whatsoever. "Princess?" he asked. She walked from the room to her bedroom. After a few moments the king left to get ready for dinner, hoping that was the same reason his daughter left.

The princess acted the same way at dinner. She took her favorite foods and ate in silence she did not dance, she did not even laugh at the fool's jokes. Her face never wavered from her plate. The queen looked to her husband.

"What did you say to her?" she asked quietly.

"Nothing, I told her the news and she's acted the same since!" he replied.

A few hours later the princess left with her ladies to her room. Some girls stayed with the rest of the royal family in the dinning hall.

* * *

The next day went as usual, the family attended mass, broke their fast in private, then the prince and princess rode out with the hunt. When they returned they changed and went to lunch. The prince and princess had their lessons, Claire wrote to her sister in Spain. She told her sister about her arranged marriage to the Prince of Wales. She knew that when she wrote back what she'd say.

_You must go thought with it, as I did, as mother did, as many other girls before us did! It is your duty as well was it mine to secure our country. You don't want to leave because of you think it will help the country to stay, but if you don't leave then it will only harm your country. _

Claire tore the paper and fed it, piece by piece, into the fire. She left to go to her father's rooms. When the guard announced her she walked in.

"Father," she started without waiting for a welcome, "I will marry the English Prince. I know it's my job to help our country." Her father relaxed immensely. Moments later she walked from the room back to her rooms.

After dinner she went straight to her bedroom and fell asleep in her bed thinking, this will be one of the last few nights I have in my own bed.

* * *

Thanks for reading my story! plz comment


	2. Summer 1501

Newest chapter, plz comment!!

* * *

Summer 1501

The 27th of June arrived and the princess was ready to leave for England. After mass and breakfast the royal family and the highest lords and ladies in court went to see of the princess' party. Princess Claire kissed her family goodbye and mounted her horses with her friends. The princess, her household, her ladies with their husbands and children rode off to England.

* * *

Around noon they stopped at one of the king's friend's manor in Calais, right next to the channel. The Princess and her friends stayed for lunch and dinner. When the sun started to set the headed to the port where the royal barge was waiting for them. The parties' belongings were loaded on board. The princess went below board, her ladies followed. Halfway through the night Claire woke and walked to the deck. She found Lady Margaret with her two-year-old daughter, Rosalia.

"Can't sleep?" the princess asked her childhood friend, informally as she sat down. Margaret nodded.

"Rosalia won't sleep," she said tiredly, "and if I give her to the wet nurse she'll only cry more!"

"She must not like traveling by boat we should be arriving by morning, though" Claire reassured her. At the thought of arriving in England made her sad and homesick.

"England wont be that bad, and you will always have us," she told her friend, trying to make her happier "And they do say he's quite handsome!" Claire laughed at her friend's attempt to cheer her up. Mariah, their other best friend, and her husband, Jacob, walked onto the deck. Claire stood to allow her friend to sit. Her husband bowed to the princess and went back to helping his wife.

"How's the baby? Not too much trouble is it?" asked Margaret.

"Fine if it only stopped moving!" said Mariah rubbing her stomach.

"It's just as worried about going to England as you are princess!" joked Margaret. Everyone laughed at Margaret's joke. After a couple of hours the group retired back to their beds.

* * *

The princess woke a few hours later and got dressed. She went onto the deck and found all her friends watching the shore of England come into view. Claire joined Mariah and Margaret at the boat's railing.

The princess looked at the strip of land with a very precautious look, "So this is it, our new home."

* * *

thanks for reading!! don't forget to comment


	3. Autumn 1501

3rd chapter of my story

* * *

Autumn 1501

The barge docked on the shore late in the afternoon. The French Ambassador greeted them.

"The French beauties have finally arrived!" he exclaimed when the princess and her ladies walked off the boat. He bowed low to them and took the princess' hand and kissed it.

"It is good to see you ambassador," she replied. He tucked her hand into the crook of his are and walked. "My father has sent the dowry with me," she told him and a quiet voice while handing him the dowry, "you may give it to the King of England when you see him." They stopped at a scatter of horses and people. The princess was escorted to her horse and the ambassador lifted her into the saddle. They rode off toward London.

* * *

"Here we are, Princess!" said the ambassador as the city of London came into view. They rode father into the city to the Castle of Westminster. After sliding from her horses the princess and her ladies walked to the castle.

"When do I meet the Prince?" she asked.

"I matter of hours, princess," he replied, "at dinner. I shall show you to your rooms so you may change." She nodded and followed the ambassador.

* * *

The party was shown to two large doors. The guards opened the doors to show a relatively small presence chamber with a door that leaded off to her bedrooms.

"These rooms are only temporary until you are married to the prince, then you shall have your own house in London." The ambassador told her after seeing her face, "and these are you other ladies that the king has ordered," said the ambassador waving towards the ladies on the far wall.

The princess nodded and curtsied to the ambassador. "Thank you ambassador, you may go." Said the princess. He bowed and left her rooms. When the servants had finished being in all her belongings she changed into one of her nicest gowns, a deep blue dress covered in pearls. On the princess' ears sapphires. She wore her usual necklace, and pearl choker with a golden C and 3 small tear-shaped emeralds hanging off it. She walked out of her privy chamber into the presence chamber. Her ladies were all waiting for her, ready for dinner.

"Prince Tomas, Prince of Wales" the guard announced, at that moment all her ladies, French and English, started fixing their dresses and pulling at their hoods. The princess only breathed deep. A handsome, tall, young man walked into the rooms. His friends who went to some of the princess' English ladies followed the prince.

"Princess." Said the princess kissing her on the hand and tucking in into the crook of his arm.

Dinner lasted for hours and the princess didn't get back to her rooms until midnight. She went straight to bed when she got to her rooms.

* * *

After breakfast the next day the princess was asked to join the prince's hunt for the day. She happily accepted and quickly got changed into her emerald green riding gown. She left her rooms with her ladies and met the hunting party in the palace's yard. She was lifted into her saddle and trotted up to the prince's side. He was shocked at her courage. The horn that signaled to dogs sounded and everyone took off.

Sometime around noon the servants started putting up tents and table by a small pond for the party's lunch. They ate just as they would have at court. After their lunch the servant began cleaning and getting ready to have dinner. Some ladies stayed with the servants out of exhaustion and everyone else went back to hunting. At dusk the party made their way back to the pond and waited to the king and queen to come. When they arrived they began dinner. After most of the court had finished eating the king called for some dancing.

"Dance with her, you can't just expect her to love her, you have got to sweep her off her feet. You do want love don't you?" the King whispered to the prince. The prince got out of his chair and walked to the side of princess' chair.

He held out his hand to her and asked, "Would you care to dance, princess?" she looked down and blushed and nodded. The prince pulled her out of her chair and led her to the center of the dance floor. The prince asked for the musicians to play a galliard. The couple turned and danced with out mistake. The princess laughed and smiled at her future husband.

"Am I truly that bad of a dancer?" he asked jokingly.

"No I am sorry sire! I did not mean to offend you!" she said not noticing the joking tone in his voice. The prince only laughed. They danced for the rest of the night.

* * *

thanks for reading again!! comments please!!


	4. Winter 1501

Winter 1501

* * *

Winter 1501

Over the next couple of months the prince and princess grew closer. They were married on the first day of November. Everything went off without trouble. Not long after they were married did Prince Tomas have to go to Ludlow Castle. The prince did not want to leave his new, young bride in the hands of the English court alone.

"What am I ever going to do without you here?" asked the princess one night to her husband while they were in bed.

"You could come with me, out of the eyes of the court." Her told her. She smiled at the idea.

"I would like that, but would your father would like us together, out of his sight?" She asked.

"We could just ask him how are we going to get an heir without being together," he reassured her. She smiled bigger as he tightened the grip around her waist.

The couple and their households left for Ludlow Castle on the 3rd of December. The princess had on her fur lined dress and cape. Instead of riding on her own horse she rode with her husband, who was much better at riding in snow. They rode all day only stopping at night at Oxford. They only stayed for the night and left early in the morning. The party was able to reach Ludlow by nightfall. Everyone was immediately shown to his or her rooms. The princess had her dinner privately in her bedroom. About half way through her dinner she heard a knock at one of her walls. She froze out of fear.

"Who's there?" she asked, she could hear the scared tone in her voice.

"Relax, love, it's only me. Pull open the wall." Said the prince on the other side. The princess did as she was told and opened the wall to see her husband in his robe and nightgown. She was still in her dress.

"What are you doing? How did you get here?" she asked.

"You haven't seen any of the castle, this is my new favorite part of it. These are the battlements; they go all around the castle. They also connect our rooms. You and I can travel between our rooms without anyone knowing." He told her with a smile. The princess hugged him happily. He swept her up into his arms and walked to the bed.

They woke early in the morning, just before the maids would come to wake and dress the princess. The princes kissed his wife so passionately it took her breath away. He opened the door to the battlements and left. She waited on her bed for her maids to come. When they did she got dressed and went to mass and then to breakfast. She went back to her rooms and began to sew with her ladies, talking and laughing until it was time for dinner. After dinner the princess and her ladies went back to her rooms. A pageboy was waiting for her with a letter from France.

_Dearest sister, _

_Our sister has just given birth to a healthy, strong boy! My wife has also arrived from the Scots. Our wedding is set for the 17__th__ of December. I hope you will send us happy news much like our sister has just sent us._

_With love, _

_Prince Eric of France_

Claire showed the letter to all her friends from France who had grown up with the two princesses. All of the ladies congratulated the princess.

"What is in the letter, Princess?" asked Countess Haley.

"My sister, the Queen of Spain has just given birth to a healthy baby boy!" replied the princess.

"What an alliance your family is making! A brother and Scottish princess in line for France's throne, a sister on the throne of Spain, and you, next in line for the throne of England!" exclaimed Lady Madeline

"We mustn't forget her mother, the Italian Princess," reminded Lady Ana. The princess only laughed. The Princess went into her rooms and to bed.

* * *

thnx for reading please comment i hope you liked it!


	5. Christmas 1501

5th chapter of my story thnx for reading!!

* * *

Christmas 1501

On the morning of the first day of Christmas the princess and her ladies attended Christmas Mass. After they broke their fast they went straight to the princess' rooms to practice for the masque later that night. They practiced all day until dinner. They changed and waited for the prince to come.

"Prince Tomas, Prince of Wales!"

The guard opened the door to the prince. He walked up to the princess and bowed as she curtseyed. He kissed her hand and they walked to dinner.

"Shall you know who I am tonight?" asked the princess at dinner.

"How can I not? You will be the most beautiful woman in the land!" he exclaimed. The princess laughed quietly. When dinner was over the ladies rushed to the princess' rooms to change into their other dresses. When they did they put on their masks and walked back to the great hall. They walked into the center of the room and the men grabbed their partners. They danced for a while until someone shouted "Unmask!" All the men in the rooms helped their partners untie their masks and then threw their own aside. The prince helped his partner take off her mask and saw his wife. He then kissed her full on the mouth. She pushed him away, thinking he was a friend of the prince. He tore off his mask and laughed at her. Everyone joined in the laughter and began to dance again.

"I told you I'd know who you were!" the prince said to his wife as they danced. The group didn't retire until 1 in the morning. The princess changed into her nightshift and waited for her husband to come through the battlements.

* * *

"Did you love me when you first saw me?" asked the princess at about 4 in the morning.

"Of course I did," he promised, "and I shall always love you!" the princess giggled at her husband as he kissed her hard.

For the rest of the 12 days of Christmas they continued the masques. On the last night of Christmas the prince and princess gave their gifts to each other. The princess had a jewel-encrusted saddle shipped from France. The young prince had sent for the royal jeweler to make a golden rope to go around her waist and an emerald necklace with a gold T and C intertwined with each other. They threw a grand Last Night of Christmas feast with dancing and storytelling and singing.

* * *

Thanks for reading my story plz comment


End file.
